User blog:Hiddenfolk/Despellopment challenge-Some ocs whose names begin with M
Ok so hi, I felt like doing one! This is gonna be about Marcus Contrary, Margit, the angel from the last pearl, and Malachi, son of the queen of the copper mountains. I figured they all needed a bit extra love lmao Im skipping fandom questions plus a few others that i dont have good answers for, u get the gist ---- Which historical or fictitious figure is your OC’s greatest inspiration? Marcus would probably say Darwin, cause the dude ate every species he done met, and Marcus can respect that level of chaos in science. Either that or whoever made that poison garden. Margit almost certainly would have a few classical literary figures he admires, but im not smart enough to think of them. Just know that he cares a lot about them, and can articulate why better than i am rn. Malachi likes explorers, he can appreciate their drive and just. The sheer amount of effort, planning and persistence that goes into antarctic expeditions, or climbing mountains. Humans who do that r all right in his book. Is your OC more flight or fight? Marcus, surprisingly is closer to fight. Hes p resilient, enough to stand his ground when threatened, although he wouldn't really get physical in a hurry. Margit is a mix between flight and fawn. He's a mediator, who tries to defuse situations that are getting heated, and he actively tries to avoid things coming to blows. Malachi is more fight. He's p chill so he won't esalate any situation, but if people persist, he'll get irritated, and won't hesitate to return any hits thrown his way. He doesn't start fights but he sure as hell will end them. What is the most unique facial feature of your OC? Marcus? He has braces, he's my only oc with them. While I think in universe his large overly pale eyes would draw more attention, on a meta level the braces definitely. Margit, as an oc is unique for being one of the few in my cast who wears glasses. In universe, his freckles, that glitter like stars are prolly more notable. Malachi's eyes definitely. His irises are pale and crystalline, which makes them very piercing. He looks cool. What are your OCs’ “theme colours”? Are these colours used for aesthetic, or is there a deeper reasoning behind them? Marcus has pastel blue, with an undecided pastel secondary colour (possibly yellow.) They're used because of Mary Mary quite contrary's typical portrayal being in pastels, not sure if there's anything more to it tbh. His metal colour is a kind of rust/copper, meant to convey the kind of underlying harsh metallic vibe (given that mary quite contrary is sometimes interpreted as being about mary 1st feat torture device metaphors) Margit's palette is undecided. Dusty blues, plum purple and white-golds I think is the vibe. His colours were og closer to pastel blues but were altered to not be too similar to Grethe's colours. I'm quite fond of the tranquil nighttime vibe that the palette has, though it's probs more aesthetic than meaningful. Blue, as a colour for sadness is pretty fitting bc he's closest to his story, one that features the necessity of sadness as a moral. His glowy white-golds fit given his associations with like. Forges and stars (he has quite a few prometheus parallels yknow) Malachi is a metalhead, hence wearing predominantly black. All supplementary colours in his design are there to convey a geological vibe- copper veins, dark green malachite, white crystal. What Deadly Sin and Heavenly Virtue does your OC most represent? Marcus' sin is ??? pride maybe. He has a tendency to impose himself onto places and situations, a habit picked up from his conflicts with the hotel, which can get overbearing, fast. His virtue is patience. Margit's is closest to greed? He's not one to try to acquire more stuff, nor is he selfish, but he does have a tendency to hoard. He gets overly attached to the things he does have, and that makes him prone to keeping things he doesnt even need. His virtue is humility- hes a gentle, modest person. Malachi's sin is (TBA) Quick, your OC has been thrown into an Alternate Universe! Which genre would your OC be most uncomfortable in / unused to? Marcus What did your OC do to entertain themself as a child? If your OC had to swap their destiny with a friend (or close acquaintance), who would they swap with? What is your OC’s strongest philosophy on life? If a live action movie was made with your OC, who would you cast as them? Alternatively, how would you go about finding someone to cast as them, or what criteria would you use to determine your dreamcast? What friend group did your OC surround themself with in the equivalent of spellementary school? Middle school? How does it compare to their friend group in highschool? What does your OC adore beyond measure? Any particular reason(s) for this adoration? What social media does your OC use? What do they post on it? Do they have a different online persona than they do in real life? Everyone inserts a bit of themselves into their OC. What part of you is present in your OC? Imagine if before your OC knew their room assignments, your OC had to write a letter to their future roommate. What would be contained in this letter? If your OC could invite three people to a dinner party, whether real or fictional, past or present, who would they invite? If your OC could dress anyway they liked, disregarding social conventions and financial situation, how would they dress? What is the biggest change in personality your OC experienced from childhood to teenagehood? What is your character's DnD Alignment? Perceived self vs real self vs ideal self. If these three versions of your OC got into a fight, what would they be like and who would win? What fictional universe would your OC most want to transport themselves into? What musical album do you think best represents your OC? What fairytale archetype does your OC fall under (whether by destiny or personality)? How do they defy or fulfill the conventions of that archetypal role? What would be their ideal archetype? If your OC had to title the story of their life up to the current point, what would they title it? The Birds and the Bees: a tragedy in three parts. Category:Blog posts